


In Heat

by Despairic



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Biting, Clawing, F/F, Impregnation, Junkan - Freeform, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikan's getting fucked against a wall, Omegaverse, One-Shot, Perfection if I get a say lmfao, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: "You really are adorable, y'know that?"
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	In Heat

Wrapping her legs around the fashionista, nails dug into Junko’s back as moans sounded throughout the room. With her arms wrapped firmly around the nurse, Junko let out a short growl, her ears drawing back as she continued to pound into the woman. From their current position, Junko had Mikan pressed into the wall, her scarlet red gaze piercing the omega’s dull purples. It was a beautiful sight to behold, Junko couldn’t ever lie about that. Drool slipped down the nurse’s chin as she purred out, moans leaving her far louder than Junko would have liked. The season was here, so there was no stopping whatever shenanigans would come with it. Keeping herself firmly slipping in and out of her squirming omega, Junko tilted her head, her fangs glistening in the dim light of the room. With nothing but a grin, she moved closer, her fangs nipping at her nurse’s earlobe as she husked against her.   
  
“Aww, how cute, Kitten~”

It was enough to feel the way the Mikan tightened around Junko’s cock, and the feeling would soon be more than enough to send her over the edge. She could feel her swelling within her and the anticipation was far too great to ignore. The joys of the season was the fact that both of them never quite took their suppressants. It was more fun that way, despairingly so if Junko might add. The thought of accidentally impregnating her precious little omega was just far too much to bear and the thought alone made her let out a small whimper as she pressed her forehead against Mikan’s. Claws tearing at her back continued evermore, the smell of blood joining in with the mix of pure sex as it filled the room. With sweat beading against their skin, Junko grinned as she caught Mikan’s eye, purring in a last effort before she felt the firm grip on her shoulder.

“J-Ju-Junko! I-I’m… I--!”

“Come for me, Kitten~”   
  
The scream that tore through the room was music to Junko’s ears as they drew back, her own orgasm coming forth tenfold as she shot her load into her needy little omega. Grunting against the girl, she kept her arms wrapped around her, continuing to press her into the wall for the sake of the girl not falling down. Even so, she couldn’t help the small laugh that left her as she looked between them, her knot firmly pressed within Mikan as she purred. The older omega was a mess in her grasp, stuttering and murmuring here and there before Junko finally chuckled and ran her tongue along the girl’s ear. 

“Cute~”

Keeping her close, she slowly made way for their bed, her purrs never quieting as she listened quietly to the way the nurse murmured her name here and there if she moved a certain way she didn’t quite like. Raising a small brow as she heard a sharp whine, Junko’s ears flattened, fear entering her gaze as she had rested her mate on their bed, scarlet’s brightening in color as she observed her. As Mikan pressed against Junko, the despairic fashionista glanced down, looking right back to Mikan as she realized what she was doing. Chuckling quietly, she shook her head, slowly resting herself down, being sure not to disturb their lower halves far too much. 

“I don’t think any of it is gonna leak out, Dummy.”

Realizing her words, Mikan flushed immediately, a nervous chuckle leaving the girl before she pressed into Junko’s chest. Fidgeting a bit, she was grateful as the younger hybrid pressed the blanket over them, purring softly as she continued to clean the omega’s ears.

“I-I just like how it feels…”   
  
Rolling her eyes at that, Junko couldn’t help but laugh, a short caracal sound slipping in with her laughter.

“You really are adorable, y’know that?”

Running her hand through Mikan’s hair, Junko pressed the nurse closer to her chest, smiling as she nuzzled against her, soft mewls escaping the cat hybrid whilst Junko watched over her for a moment. The faint words were whispered in the steamed air, a quiet phrase that sent her heart spiraling every time. 

_ “I.. I love you, J-Junko..” _


End file.
